


support

by Astrum (minimalcoloration)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, theres spoilers in here dont read if you dont want them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/Astrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just need to forgive themselves.</p>
<p>[Kamui-centric, post chapter 25 Conquest]</p>
            </blockquote>





	support

**Author's Note:**

> >shrugs into all eternity
> 
> ye thats some good non gendered Kamui  
> tbh tho i was gonna write some sad stuff for revelations but then idk this just happened i think its garbage.  
> also JP ver. names because I only play the Japanese import whoop  
> ALSO I HOPE YOU ALL SEE THAT LOWKEY AQUA/KAMUI BECAUSE THAT'S ONLY MY SECOND MOST LOVED SHIP [i'm so gay for her im just-]

The blood is on their hands. Day and night, every object they touch is _stained_. There’s a quietness around them, the air is silent, lethal. Their family comes around every so often to check up on them, however there are no more words. At night, they wonder what it would have been like to be free, to _hope._ Kamui is at a standstill, the air is choking them and they’re losing faith. The scene is in their mind like a fly, and it tortures them.

The air stops choking them when Aqua comes in. It’s the slowest creaking of the door that sets them on edge, ever so careful, knowing. They know only one person who opens the door like that.

“Kamui.” Her voice is like a medicine for all their pain, and the only time they move is when they feel her weight on the edge of the bed, she’s sitting down.

“Aqua.” They don’t turn to see her face, but she’s worried. Everyone is, they’re supposed to be the only hope. Right now, Kamui wants to be _Kamui._ Kamui who just lost their brother, Kamui who doesn’t belong to _anyone._ They’re on the brink of ending this war, but for now, just one day, they want to cry. They sit up and Aqua places a gentle hand on theirs. Reassurance, the faith that everything will be _okay._ They cry.

When the tears stop, there’s only song. Aqua stop singing and there’s a change in both of them. When her voice fades from Kamui’s ears, she _smiles_. There’s a sense of hope in the air when Aqua takes their hand again, and the silence the follows doesn’t threaten to drown them out anymore. It’s an unspoken dialouge. They both feel the same pain, but it will be _okay._ She believed in their goals, not just the hope that they had been, but in _Kamui._ It’s a revival, somewhat. There’s a growing sliver of hope that they didn’t have before. Aqua’s voice is strong, and Kamui detects the faintest traces of her own sorrow lingering.

“We have to move on.” The moon filters in through the window and barely illuminates the bed. Kamui moves their focus to the way the dust, barely visible, moves about.

“I know.” The end is at their feet, it was right there, the corruptions core, the _thing_ that wanted to ruin their life. They know, eventually they have to stop crying, but it’s so hard.

“They’re worried about you.” Kamui can feel themselves frown.

“….I know.” They already know what Aqua wants to say next, and they look back toward the window, closing their eyes and taking in a deep breath. They have to grow up. They have to be the hope once again, there’s no point in crying. They _promised._

“I feel like I failed.” Kamui admits, after a long silence. The air is clear, they can breathe, they can think. They know what they have to do. And yet…. It’s all their fault.

“You didn’t….. Remember what Ryouma said.” They know too well. The last thing he said to them rings clear and true, and it’s almost as if they’re standing right in front of him all over again. Aqua notices the way they close their eyes to block the tears, she feels the same way.

_‘I believe in you.’_

Of all people. He believed in them. He believed in a traitor, someone who abandoned him to side with Nohr. It hurt, it hurt, it still hurts. All this time, all this strife, and yet he believed in the enemy. To say that they felt guilty was an understatement.

“You have to move on.” Aqua repeats, this time softer, this time she’s treating her words carefully. Kamui opens their eyes and there’s a new kind of air around them.

“I will.” Aqua smiles again, and looks up at the window Kamui was looking at earlier.

“It’s what we have to do.” It’s what they promised. This wound will never heal, the two of them will constantly suffer. They have to move forward. Not just for Ryouma, but for the ending. Kamui will never be able to be at peace with their brother now, but they already know they are.

They just need to forgive themselves.


End file.
